And We Thought There Could Be Peace
by books-music4life
Summary: Percy and the gang try to go back to a normal life after the second giant war but what happens when a certain grandmother shows up, will she do them good? Starts out like other Percy in HS storys but changes by Ch. 7. Beta Reader: Percy's Favorite Sister
1. The New Kids

**If you are rereading this story you will noticed I changed some names so it wasn't other characters from the series. If this is your first time reading it I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully it isn't like other Percy Jackson fanfics.**

**The New Kids**

**Percy's POV**

Weeks have gone by, and I think things have calmed down, and by calmed down I absolutely mean that my life will never go back to normal. Ever since my twelve birthday I had the weirdest life. Nothing is going to go back to the way it was in sixth grade, and I'm definitely not letting myself be that dorky, ugly kid again.

My name is Percy Jackson (no duh) and I'm a son of Poseidon. Yeah, that's right, I said Poseidon. You see the Greek gods are real, so are the Romans for that matter. Well in the last couple of years there have been some problems in the mythological world.

My friends and I defeated the titan Kronos in the second Titan war, then last year the Greeks and the Romans joined forces and worked together to defeat the giants. In short, we have been through a lot together, and we can only wish it was less.

I walked into Goode High School with my arm around Annabeth's waist and everyone staring at us. We walked to the office were there was a red head that kept staring at me. She looked like she could be the school slut; she made me feel quite uncomfortable and it seemed Annabeth noticed her to.

Before we could walk away she came up to us. "Hi my name is Clary, **(No this is not a MI, PJ crossover I just love the names)** and what might yours be?" I felt Annabeth tense up next to me so I did my best to ignore Clary. Well Clary just wouldn't let herself lose.

Eventually I gave up trying to ignore her so I just ditched her. Annabeth was obviously happy to see that I wanted to get rid of Clary as much as her, so I turned to her and held her face in my hands and started singing her favorite song.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed. When you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh- oh that's what makes you beautiful.' Annabeth you know that song describes you perfectly. I love you, I will love you until the day I die, and if there is life after that (which we both know there is but that ruins the, moment) I will love you even then. Nothing is going to get in between us or I swear on the River Styx I will let Zeus do whatever he wants with me." She relaxed even more as I told her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain, remember forever and always."

I instantly felt better; I wouldn't be able to live if Annabeth left me. Life was hard enough for me, and taking away Annabeth from me left me with nothing.

Feeling better, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Pipper, and I quickly got our schedules, and just as quickly Annabeth and I walked hand in hand to Marine Biology.

**Did anyone else notice the song quotes, or is that just me. If you do tell me in a review. If you are rereading it tell me if you like this better than the original version. I was reading someone's fan fiction tips and I felt that she was right about most of the things if not all. I don't own the name Clary, or the song "What Makes You Beautiful" sadly that belongs to Simon Cowell who sadly won't let me own One Direction. **


	2. The Problem

**Clary's POV**

I was standing in the hall talking to Isabel and Maia, my two best friends, when a group of teenagers walked in. They seemed to be really close like they've known each other for years. The three girls were really pretty, almost as pretty as me, and three really hot guys. The hotter one had medium-short dark brown almost black hair and bright sea green eyes; he was going to mine no matter who got in my way.

Trying hard not to act sluty but still seem hot and sweet I walked over to them. The green eyed boy was annoying close to a curly haired blond with grey stormy eyes. I introduced myself but they kept on walking. I didn't give up and kept on trying, but eventually they disappeared altogether.

-30 minutes later-

I was sitting in my Marine Biology class waiting for the bell to ring when the guy and girl from earlier walked in; they seemed to be laughing at some inside joke. He looked over at me and smiled, he was going to be the easiest guy I ever wanted. Soon, Mr. Burrner walked in and introduced the two as Percy and Annabeth; I was hoping they were related somehow.

I sat through class bored to death and it seemed that Percy was absorbed in the text book, while Annabeth was interested in something that he had said. Class ended early so I stood up and started walking back to Percy. I was furious when I got back. Annabeth was sitting in Percy's lap with her head up against his chest, while Percy continuously kissed her hair. Percy and Annabeth were oblivious to the world around them. Very subtly I tapped Percy on the shoulder.

"What do you think about seeing a movie Friday night?" I asked letting the flirt drip off my tongue. **(Is that possible)**Annabeth took it as a threat to her and she protected herself.

"Oh I'm sorry that I was snuggling with my boyfriend and he was happy with that"

If sarcasm could kill I would be dead, but it didn't so I reacted with my popular girl smile.

"He may be your boyfriend now but just wait no guy can resist me, especially when they are with some dumb blond."

Then she freaked, but it wasn't because I told her I would win Percy it was because I called her dumb. That was when Percy stepped in. I was expecting some 'Thank you Clary, your right I can't resist you' then he would kiss me and everything would be perfect. But no. He stepped in front of Annabeth and shoved me back into a desk.

"If you ever call Annabeth dumb again you won't be dealing with just me you'll have to deal with all my friends."

"You think I'm afraid of your weird looking friends. I mean did you see that chick with the brown hair all she cares about is beauty, and what's with those weird brown eyes? I don't even know why I keep trying with you, I give up; have fun with those weird friends of yours.

I couldn't let Percy make me look bad in front of the whole class so I tried looking annoyed with him and shoved (or tried to anyways) him into his desk, too bad he didn't move a centimeter.

"You should be afraid, and just because you're the school slut everyone will want you. Well let me tell you where we come from there are lot prettier girls than you. Take the brunet for example. You thought only cared about beauty, but in reality she could beat you up harder than any school jock. So I recommend you stay away from us"

He took Annabeth around the waist and walked out of the classroom not looking back. I turned around and every one was staring at me. No one had ever dared mess with Clarrisa Fairchild Morgenstien and not regret it and they were going to be no different.

**Percy's POV**

After me and Annabeth walked out of Mr. Burner's class we walked down the hall a little and stopped. For the second time today within an hour of each other I had to comfort Annabeth. Annabeth was practically in tears already I knew and everyone else back at Camp Half Blood knew that you should never tell a child of Athena that they are dumb.

"Listen here Wise Girl, just like I told you before class I love you and I have no interest in that slut. I did nothing to lead her on. You know I have no ability of talking to normal girls, much less take a hint, and you are the one that I love, not Clary."

"I believe you. How could I not. I love you too, and don't you ever forget that Seaweed Brain, remember forever and always."

She kissed me for a little while but it was still too short, so I put my arm over her shoulder and made shure that anyone that saw us walking down the hall knew that she was mine and I was hers. No one was going to break us up, we have been though everything together, but instead of it weakening are relationship it made us stronger, showing us that no matter what we'll always have each other's back, forever and always, nothing's going to change that.


	3. Unexpecting Surprises

**Third Person POV**

A boy and a girl were sitting at a lunch table when they overheard Clary talking about the really strange new kids, and that one of them knew more about the ocean than the teacher. Suddenly the boy looked up at the girl.

"Do you think that one could be a child of Poseidon?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that Poseidon would break the oath twice, but we should check anyways."

They both stood up and walked over to the group of teenagers. They seemed to be talking about something sad, they talked like they have been through a lot together, but something wasn't right, they seemed familiar.

**Percy POV**

Everyone was sitting at our lunch table and was talking about how different things are now that the war is over and there are even fewer campers now than after the Titan War. Thalia, Pipper, and Annabeth were crying remembering Tyson, Grover, Bechondorf, Silena, and Luke; truly I didn't blame them we all have been through a lot, and I was close to tears myself. Annabeth was leaning her against my chest while Piper and Thalia were doing the same to Jason and Nico. **(No they aren't dating; Thalia is a hunter after all)**

I heard two people walk up but none of us looked up, that was until we heard a familiar deep voice.

"Can we sit with you guys? By the way I'm Silena and this is my boyfriend Bechondorf"

"Oh my Gods!" Everyone but Jason and Pipper yelled not quite realizing who they were.

"Is that really you Percy and your finally dating Annabeth?" Selina looked so happy, knowing we were the "It" couple (daughter of Aphrodite after all)

"Look Bechondorf, I didn't mean for you to die but I guess I didn't calculate the explosion right. I should have had you jump first; I shouldn't have even left you behind." I started rambling and being supper depressed.

"Percy. No. I don't blame you for what you did, everyone makes mistakes **(Hannah Montana moment anyone?)** and I guess Kronos was just better than us that day. Any ways I knew the chance of me dying that day but I went with you anyways."

"But how are you two alive? Not that were not happy to see you but your supposed to be dead." Annabeth broke up the fight of my sorrow coming up with the most reasonable question in the world.

"We'll let us explain." Silena spoke for the first time sense they sat down.

"I and Bechondorf here were walking around Esslym when we saw a door with big read letters saying exit."

"So being the curious demigods we once were we walked though it and woke up outside the giant Hollywood sign in California."

"The doors of death. That's how Hazel came back to life. I should have known that she wasn't the only one to find the exit." I practically yelled but I didn't because that would draw to much attention. (I'm not that stupid)

"Yes, the doors of death, now may I continue my story?"

I hastily said yes while bowing my head in shame and everyone laughed.

"Well as I was saying before I was quite unkindly interrupted, (queue glare) we woke up in Hollywood. So, we hopped on airplane to New York, the last places we could remember before dying, but we couldn't find camp. So instead we joined a local high school in hope of helping unknown demigods, causing us to come to you."

Everyone was shocked at the story but I was still able to come up with a quite reasonable question (I know right me thinking reasonably!)

"So do we know anyone else that came back from the Underworld?"

"Well there is someone but I'm not sure if you'll be happy or angry to see them."

You could feel the tension growing in the air but Thalia seemed the most uncomfortable, causing her to yell at them.

"For my father's sake tell us already!"

But before Silena or Bechondorf could answer we were interrupted by a cheery, mischievous teenage boy.


	4. He's Back

Annabeth POV

I couldn't believe who was standing right in front of me. He was supposed to be dead, but of curse here were Bechondorf and Silena sitting in front of me. I was so confused, Silena and Bechondorf were so happy to see him even though he was supposed to be the reason they had died. Is he still evil or good like he was before Kronos influenced him? I could have kept questioning myself all day but instead Jason interrupted me.

"Who in Hades are you, that you have Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Thalia stunned almost to death?"

"Really Annabeth, I figure you would have told this annoying son of Zeus who the famous Luke Callustien is by now. Really I'm offended."

"Wait! What? You're the Luke that betrayed everyone who loved him, even his dad, and the whole demigod world. Killing hundreds of your friends and then killing yourself in regret."

"Yeap! That's me. So you have been told about me."

"Of course I've heard of you. You killed so many people and waited to turn good at the last second. I'm amazed Annabeth hasn't killed you yet."

Suddenly something flickered in Luke's eyes. Something evil.

"Well duh! She hasn't killed me because she's in love with me" His face grew an evil smirk not the normal Hermes smirk, but before I could figure it out he just walked away.

Anyone in a ten mile radius could have felt Percy tense. I hadn't put my arm around his waist fast enough Percy would be dead in seconds. I couldn't believe Luke would do something so stupid. It's not like he didn't know about me and Percy I mean the whole school knew. He was the one that made it official after all. Luke just made high a life or death situation.

Luke POV

I was walking through the hall way thinking about how just a day a go I was the most wanted guy in the school. Now there was a guy named Percy, I did my best to find out about him but all I learned was that Clary really wanted him and was furious about his girlfriend. I just knew that if they defeated Clary then they would probably beat out Bechondorf and Silena for the golden couple (maybe they already had).

I walked up to Bechondorf and Silena but instead saw three people I hopped I would never see again, two of them being the future golden couple, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace. I may have betrayed Annabeth but my heart still jumped to see her. My heart broke into a million of pieces when I saw just how close she was to Percy. At least she was happy. I mean I was supposed to be dead, people moved on, and everyone was happy when they saw how happy Percy and Annabeth could be after seeing what they have been through. Even I was happy even with this son of Zeus yelling at me, but then Kronos broke into my head again.

'You're not going to give up that easily are you? Annabeth can do way better than that son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson. You're the real Hero of Olympus. Once you get rid of Percy your dear Annabeth will be putty in your hands. I would bet you that she will be happy to hear about your guys' love for each other'

I was happy when the annoying kid (that I still don't know the name of) in front of me interrupted my thoughts again, but it was too late Kronos had already taken over my body.

"Of course I've heard of you. You killed so many people and waited to turn good at the last second. I'm amazed Annabeth hasn't killed you yet."

Then I said something that if I was in charge of my body I would have killed myself again. I was going to regret it for the rest of my life.

"Well duh! She hasn't killed me because she's in love with me"

You could just feel the air tighten up around Thalia, your life slipping around Nico, and any drop of water in a ten mile radius in Percy's control. I knew that I would be in Hades if Annabeth hadn't stopped them. But I couldn't worry about my death because Kronos was back.

'See she does love you. Would she had protected a traitor if she didn't love them; She's smarter than that she is a daughter of Athena after all. Just think about how perfect you two would be together.'

Normally I would just ignore the voice but I couldn't risk saying something worse and end up dead (trust me I didn't want to go back there so soon). So instead I just walked away .I had enough to worry about. First, Kronos is trying to take me over again, but now I also realize I still love Annabeth. I wasn't going to allow myself to get in between Percy and Annabeth but of course Kronos had a "better" idea.


	5. Decisions and Freaking Out Teachers

**Percy's POV**

After the war I learned people can change, friends can betray you; people who only cared about their looks can save you all; and most of all, never under-estimate what one decision can do. But none of that would be able to help me trust Luke again. I'm pretty shure Annabeth and Thalia agreed with me.

"Guys I don't think we can trust him, at least not yet, especially after what he said to Annabeth and I still haven't forgiven him for poisoning my tree in the first place. "I agreed with Thalia so I spoke my opinion.

"I agree with Pinecone Face here, what he did to us is unforgivable. He may have had a good reason to be mad at the gods and also possessed by Kronos, but he should have thought things through first."

I couldn't tell if Annabeth was about to defend Luke or agree with Thalia and I, but will never find out because a girl walked up to us. She had wavy, blond hair and blue, grey eyes, it looked almost like she could be a daughter of Demeter but I had never seen her at camp before. **(no she isn't Katie)**

"Hey I couldn't help but over here, and some of those things sounded crazy, you kind of remind me of these two guys. Oh well. You'll meet them at this meeting I want ya'll to go to. It's in the library after school, and I won't stop bothering you until you guys come. So you better be there."

Gosh, that girl can talk, almost more than Drew. I figured we might as well go. I mean she isn't going to let up (I can tell she is one of those type of girls) plus we may actually learn something about the new Luke, and she seemed quite ADHD and we should probably check that out.

We went on through the day and I hated it. I could hardly stay awake, and when I did all I got was a bunch of yelling by teachers or Annabeth catching me staring at her.

The only class I could talk to Annabeth in was Greek and that was only because neither of us had anything to learn. I'm pretty sure we broke our teacher, and for once it seemed Annabeth was happy about being caught.

++++++++Flashback++++++++++

Annabeth and I were sitting in our sixth period class, Greek, and were both supper board. Even Annabeth was falling asleep and that's saying something. We started talking about our first day of school, if Luke is evil or not, and our old friends who apparently have come back to live. We even talked about how much Clary, the school slut, looked like our friend Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi. Too bad Mr. Brunner caught us. **(Brunner not Burner two different teachers)**

"Mister Jackson, sense you and Miss Annabeth Chase over there already know so much about the Greeks how about you name all 14 mager gods and goddesses and what they have power of and who they are married to." The class started saying things like 'burn' or 'zing' but I just laughed this was a piece of cake.

" Well first there was Zeus king of the gods, god of lightning and the sky, married to Hera queen of the gods, goddess of women and marriage. Then there was Poseidon brother of Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter, god of the sea, earthquakes, an horses married to Amphitrite mother of fish, seals and dolphins. Then there was Hades god of the Underworld and wealth married to Persephone, child of Demeter and Zeus, goddess of the harvest. Finally the other siblings of the big three were Hestia a virgin goddess of the hearth, architecture, domesticity and family, and Demeter, , goddess of agriculture. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, and Demeter were all children of the Titans Kronos and Rhea.

The others were: Ares, son of Zeus and Hera and lover of Aphrodite, god of war. Hephaestus, son of Zeus and Hera, married to Aphrodite, god of blacksmith, fire and volcanos. Hermes, son of Zeus and Maia, loved many Nymphs, god of traveling, road, hospitality, and thieves. Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, twin brother of Artemis, also a lover of many Nymphs, god of music, poetry, prophecies, healing, and the sun. Artemis, twin sister of Apollo, a virgin goddess of hunt, wild animals, and childbirth. Dionysus, son of Zeus and Semele, lover of Nymphs, god of wine. Aphrodite, daughter of Zeus, married to Hephaestus, lover of Ares, goddess of love and beauty. And lastly Athena, daughter of Zeus and Metis, goddess of wisdom, courage, and strategy," Everyone gasped knowing I was right and know it was Annabeth's turn to surprise them.

"Well Miss Chase sense your friend here seems to know so much about Greek mythology how about we give you a question one step harder. Please tell me the story of Arachne in fluent Greek.. It's alright if you can't, I wouldn't expect someone who doesn't pay attention in class to be able to speak a single sentence in Greek, but why don't you try without making fun of yourself." I saw Annabeth's face turn from worry to a smirk. A smirk I knew all too well. Mr. Burnner has it in for him.

"Αθηνά, θεά της σοφίας, ήταν ένας περήφανος και ταλαντούχους, νέους θεά. Σε καιρό ειρήνης, Αθηνά δίδαξε Grecians για τις τέχνες. Η ίδια ήταν επιδέξιος υφαντής και αγγειοπλάστης και πάντα πήρε υπερηφάνεια για την εργασία των μαθητών της », εφόσον τηρούνται των μαθητών της Αθηνάς ήταν ένα γένος του οποίου το όνομα ήταν Αράχνη. Αράχνη ήταν μια φτωχή, απλό κορίτσι που έζησε στη χώρα. Ο πατέρας της ήταν ένας ήσυχος άνθρωπος της ταπεινή γέννησης. Ο μαλλί βαμμένο πρόβειο να κερδίσουν χρήματα για τα προς το ζην. Αράχνη ύφανε όμορφα υφάσματα από λεπτά σχέδια, και οι άνθρωποι άρχισαν να σχολιάσει ότι με την σίγουρα είχε διδαχθεί από την θεά Αθηνά. Αράχνη αρνήθηκε αυτό και δήλωσε ότι ήταν σίγουρα καλύτερη από την Αθηνά και ότι είχε μάθει λίγα ή τίποτα από τις διδασκαλίες της Αθηνάς. Είναι ακόμη και πήγε στο σημείο να πει ότι ήταν καλύτερα από ό, τι υφάντρα Αθηνά! Αράχνη ήταν γνωστό ότι είχε πει, «έχω πετύχει αυτό το υπέροχο ικανότητα οφείλεται στη δική μου ταλέντο, σκληρή δουλειά και προσπάθεια." Σύντομα Αθηνά ακούσει τις boastings της Αράχνη και αποφάσισε να μιλήσει μαζί της. Αθηνά μεταμφιέστηκε ως μια ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα και πήγε πριν από Αράχνη δηλώνοντας: «Είναι ανόητο να προσποιούμαστε ότι είστε σαν ένας από τους θεούς. Είσαι απλά ένας θνητός που είναι περιφραγμένο ταλέντα σε σύγκριση με εκείνους της θεάς Αθηνάς." Αράχνη χρεώνονται πίσω στην γριά, «Αν η Αθηνά δεν ήθελε τα λόγια μου, τότε ας την δείξει τις ικανότητές της σε ένα διαγωνισμό ύφανσης." Ξαφνικά, η μεταμφίεση του ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα είχε αφαιρεθεί και βρισκόταν εκεί η λαμπρή θεά Αθηνά στέκεται μπροστά από Αράχνη . Αθηνά αποδεκτό το διαγωνισμό ξεκίνησε ο διαγωνισμός, ήταν σαφές ότι η ομορφιά των τόσο της Αθηνάς και ταπετσαρίες Αράχνη ήταν υπέροχη. Ωστόσο, η θεά εργαστεί πιο γρήγορα και επιδέξια. Αράχνη στάση του για το έργο της έδειξε ότι αισθάνθηκε την ύφανση ήταν πιο όμορφη, αλλά η Αθηνά αισθάνθηκε ότι ήταν μια προσβολή προς τους θεούς. Αυτό εξόργισε Αράχνη δεδομένου μάλιστα ότι η Αθηνά ζήτησε συγγνώμη. Αράχνη αρνήθηκε, και η Αθηνά Αράχνη χαστούκισε στο πρόσωπο. Σχεδόν αμέσως Αράχνη αισθάνθηκε το κεφάλι αρχίζουν να συρρικνώνονται και τα δάχτυλά της ευκίνητος αυξηθεί σε μακρύ και λεπτό πόδια. "Μάταια κορίτσι, δεδομένου ότι σας αρέσει να υφάνει τόσο πολύ, γιατί δεν πάτε και να γυρίσετε για πάντα." Αθηνά είχε μετατραπεί σε μια Αράχνη λέγεται ότι όλες οι αράχνες έχουν τιμωρηθεί για επαίρεται Αράχνη του, δεδομένου ότι είναι υποχρεωμένοι να ζουν στο δικό τους ιστούς τους. Από τότε αράχνες έχουν κληθεί αραχνοειδών." **("Athena, goddess of wisdom, was a proud and talented, young goddess. In times of peace, Athena taught Grecians about the arts. She herself was a skillful weaver and potter and always took pride in her pupils' work, as long as they respected of Athena's pupils was a maiden whose name was Arachne. Arachne was a poor, simple girl who lived in the country. Her father was a quiet man of humble birth. He dyed sheep's wool to earn money for a living. Arachne wove beautiful fabrics of delicate designs, and people began to comment to her that surely she had been taught by the goddess Athena. Arachne denied this and stated that she was certainly better than Athena and that she had learned little or nothing from Athena's teachings. She even went as far as to say that she was a better weaver than Athena !Arachne was known to have said,"I have achieved this marvelous skill due to my own talent, hard work, and efforts." Soon Athena heard of the boastings of Arachne and decided to speak to her. Athena disguised herself as an old woman and went before Arachne stating, "It is foolish to pretend that you are like one of the gods. You're simply a mortal who talents are paled in comparison to those of the goddess Athena."Arachne charged back to the old lady, "If Athena doesn't like my words, then let her show her skills in a weaving contest."Suddenly, the disguise of the old woman was removed and there stood the radiant goddess Athena standing in front of Arachne. Athena accepted the contest the contest began, it was clear that the beauty of both Athena's and Arachne's tapestries were lovely. However, the goddess worked more quickly and skillfully. Arachne's attitude about her work showed that she felt her weaving was more lovely, but Athena felt it was an insult to the gods. This angered Arachne especially since Athena requested an apology. Arachne refused, and Athena slapped Arachne in the face. Almost instantly Arachne felt her head begin to shrink and her nimble fingers grow into long, thin legs."Vain girl, since you love to weave so very much, why don't you go and spin forever." Athena had turned Arachne into a it is said that all spiders have been punished for Arachne's boasting, since they are required to live within their own webs. Since then spiders have been called arachnids.")** The faces of everyone were confused that was except mine, Annabeth's and Mr. Burrner's. Now Annabeth and I shared a smirk but behind her beautiful grey eyes I could see hated from the story, while Mr. Burrner looked angry for being shown up, so he just left the room for the rest of class.

++++++++++++++++++++++++End of Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++

Now Thalia, Annabeth, and I are standing outside the library preparing for the worst on the other side. Slowly we opened the door and all three of us were happy to see who was on the other side. Annabeth had that angry look on her face that can even make me and Nico run away, while Thalia and I had knowing smirks on our faces. On the other side of that door was...


	6. Counseling and Remorse Sort Of

**Yeah so hopefully ya'll read my authors note but if you didn't (your probably not reading this) I said I was going to Oklahoma today and I was going to write 1-2 chapters for both my stories but that epically failed. I didn't even finish this chapter hence why I'm sitting here at 1 o'clock in the morning finishing it. I finished no chapters, read like 10 pages, slept through my horrible stomach ache, listened to a bunch of Daniel Tosh (if you don't know who he is you should). Anyways yeah I got no witting done but at least I did give you one chapter. **

**Karen Quike: I can't read or write Greek at all (I wish I could) I just typed my story into Google translate, copied, and pasted it.**

**PercyJacksonROX: Originally I planned on it being the same name but I like how it ended up just a slight bit different.**

**Consoling and Remorse (kind of)**

**Percy's POV**

Now Thalia, Annabeth, and I are standing outside the library preparing for the worst on the other side. Slowly we opened the door and all three of us were happy to see who was on the other side. Annabeth had that stormy look on her face that can even scare me and Nico away, while Thalia and I had knowing smirks on our faces. On the other side of that door was…. Conner and Travis Stoll. No one noticed we entered (years of training) and the Stolls were in for it no way for them to lie now….

**Conner's POV**

"…. We were at that camp we told you about and we went to our friends, girlfriend's cabin and pulled our greatest prank since the Easter bunnies. Annabeth is deathly afraid of spiders so we put a fake one in all her stuff, gave her spider web sheets, and put a giant picture of a tarantula for her screensaver. The best part is she knows it was us, but she has no prove, and no prove equals no punishment…" I would have kept talking except the exact person I didn't want to walk in, walked in. Shit I am completely screwed, no way is Travis helping me out of this mess.

"Well Conner, I should be saying sorry for busting your bubble and that hopefully my boyfriend and his cousin here would help you, but I'm pretty shure that they would much rather use those cameras in their hands to record it instead." Gosh Annabeth scared the Hades (sorry Nico) out of me; at least Percy is just a bystander this time and isn't joining the torturing. (I still can't look at duct tape the same way again. That was torture the way they… sorry I am a hyper ADHD demigod here maybe you'll hear the story another time). Thank gods Katie broke in, she can be so sweat I completely understand Travis's crush on her (opps ), personally I prefer a certain red head back at camp. Crap, again ADHD keep getting off track anyways that's when Katie broke in.

"Guys stop, no more fighting while were in this room and how about ya'll' explain how you know each other" wow that was kind of her; too bad I knew the daughter of Athena won't forget as easily.

**Ha-ha I was seriously thinking of ending it here but then this would be way to short of a chapter and I seriously owe you guys.**

**Katie's POV**

After breaking up Conner and Annabeth was from killing each other because even though Conner is strong I am 99% shure that he would lose this fight, and I can't have Travis's brother dying in front of me then Travis will never date me. I mean Travis is so hot and… stupid ADHD (hint, hint).

So far I have figured out that the Stolls pulled a prank on some girl back at this camp and she is supper mad at them (cue… Annabeth). Well I guess I just have to make shure they don't kill each other. I felt I needed to get to know these kids (who are obvious trouble makers) so I had an idea.

"Today to get to know each other better describe your greatest prank, steel, or some other funny moment. Conner your first how…" (Travis enters)"Sorry I'm late peeps I was searching for my friend who I heard… Oh wait I found him. Now Perce how did you three end up in here already? Blow up another school?"

"Oh well it's a long story. Mainly revolving around us talking about an unforgivable half-brother of yours." Wait was what the Stolls did that bad? Wait is Conner not his full brother? Oh no that must be a touchy subject because even cheery Conner Stoll had a tight look on his face (gritting his teeth)

Conner broke the tension. "Ok now that we caught up let's start. I fore worn you the five of us are huge mythology geeks (cue random laughing from the other four). So yeah I would say that the spider prank is our best (enter smirk from Travis) but I don't want to get killed by Miss Smarty Pants here so I would have to say the Easter Bunny prank on the Demeter cabin." Up next was Travis.

"Well mine isn't exactly the greatest steal but does make me quite a bit of doe. But it's start with the fact that we aren't allowed to have outside food at camp. Well me, Conner, Chris, and the rest of our cabin tends to sneak coke in, or blue coke in case of a certain Seaweed Brain here…" "Don't you dare call me Seaweed Brain you know very well that Wise girl is the only person who is allowed to call me that, and seriously be more original. "Ohhhhhhhh Burn. Tssssss" (cue. Conner) It was my turn to come back in. "Well Annabeth how about your turn?"

"Oh well I can bet you Conner isn't going to like this but both me and Seaweed Brain here took a whole bunch of Duct Tape and used it to take off every piece of hair on his head. Then put pink die in his shower giving him hot, Aphrodite, pink skin for the rest of the summer." I look towards Conner and he's sitting there in a fatal position sucking his thumb, it must have been bad.

"Ohhh my turn! My turn! (Thalia yelled and before I could answer) Mine has been done many times to Percy and it never gets old. Every week right when Percy wakes up I will "walk" up his fire escape and just stand in front of his window and wait for him to freak out and notice me." "Percy that leaves you."

"Well it wasn't my awsomest moment in my overly unlucky life but it's one of the few that doesn't bring bring back a lot of sad memories. But it was back when we were 12 (cue.. saddening looks from everyone else. So much for not being sad) and me, Wise Girl, and G-Man (who?) were in San Fran by the beach and a certain od of war showed up and made me angry, so being the Seaweed Brain (enter smile from everyone) challenged him and somehow while we were still in the water I won."

"Go Perce! Ares needed to lose" Travis was apparently happy. Thunder rumbled outside (that's strange there isn't a cloud in the sky today) Percy just looked annoyed now. "Oh shut up Zeus we know you don't like it when we make fun of ya'll but at least give us some happiness." Happiness was back in the room and the five of them started talking about Greek mythology and I thought I had thought of something funny but I instantly regretted my words.

"Wow the way you talk I wouldn't be surprised if ya'll stoll Zeus's lightning bolt."

**Yeap another Cliffy from the queen of cliff hangers Books-Music4life. I got the chapter up it is 2 in the morning and truthfully I'm not that tired even though I got up at 6:30 this morning to head to Okie. Please everyone keep reviewing and I promise to have a new chapter before the end of the week (I hope). Next chapter I promise some more Rachel , I'm thinking of having a party (in the story) but it's used a lot and I don't know if I could make it much different. If anyone has an idea please tell me.**


	7. Things Happen for Better or Worse

**Wow I managed to right a supper long chapter. You're not going to expect what's going to happen. …So the other day I told you this chapter would have more Rachel. Well I lied I decided the story didn't need her, because… drum roll please….. I had an idea. An awesome idea if I do say so myself never seen a single story like this out of thousands of fanfictions I've read and no one helped me. I'm truly proud of myself.**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful**

**And yes I have joined the thousands of fans of the band One Direction tell me who are your favorite in the group. Mine are Louis and Niell with Liam as a close second.**

**Things Happen For Better or Worse**

**Percy's POV**

I was shocked that she could just say something like that as if it was ice cream **(does that make since)**, then again she wasn't a demigod. I thought everyone was out of their shock when I saw Thalia out of the corner of my eye. She was crying really hard and I knew it must be really bad because Thalia Grace never cries, and I mean never. I pulled her into my chest and patted her head. She started to calm down and I gave her a sisterly kiss on the head. She stopped crying and I was pretty shure we were all back to normal or as normal as a half-blood life can get. But the fun had still ended and everyone left the school for the day.

**Annabeth's POV**

After I left school I went home not even feeling like saying goodbye to Percy. Something felt different about him, he changed or maybe it's that I changed, I don't know (whoa a daughter of Athena not knowing something). I finished my homework, had some shrimp ramen noodles **(love that stuff, seriously I ate it every day over the summer)**, I felt tired so I went to sleep and had another demigod dream. **(Nooooooo! Ha-ha! It's going to be shocking!)**

_I was working on my plans for Olympus when a woman showed up. She looked like a goddess but also more powerful than the Big Three combined. This lady made me feel at ease, like I had no problems in the world, I felt even more at home when she spoke._

"_Hello Annabeth dear. (how did she know my name) I know you don't recognize me, but that is because my wonderful husband tricked a poor half- blood into doing it. That half-blood sadly is now dead it took too much power for him. My husband was going to kill him anyways he knew he was to weak for him, and now he is taking over a, better, stronger half-blood as we speak. Forget that though I have a deal for you, I can offer you a long life with the one you love the most doing what you love. All you have to do is drink this."_

_The lady handed me a bottle with bronzes liquid in it _**(don't know if that's her color)**_. I had a sudden urge to make Percy mine forever I don't care if he's happy but I'm never letting him go, I had to do this, I drank it and woke up._

It was morning (time for school to be exact) when I woke and I felt stronger as if I could live forever. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had bronze eyes, the color of the drink in my dreams. I thought nothing about it and drove to school only to learn that Luke had died the night before in a car accident **(hint, hint ;))**. I didn't feel that sorry just happy like I had someone better to care about now.

I walked into the school and saw the handsomest guy I'd ever seen. It was Nico Di'Angelo. My bronze eyes met his gold and I ran straight towards him. We met in a deep kiss, and started making out. I felt complete, way better than I ever did making out with Percy.

**Percy's POV (again)**

I walked into the school happy about seeing Annabeth. We didn't get a chance to say goodbye last night and I missed her already. Or at least I missed her until I walked into the main hallway. There was a blond girl making out with Nico. I felt happy for him, he needed someone, but then I saw the girls face, it was Annabeth.

I didn't even stop to yell at them, I just ran down the hall crying. I reached the hallway were my locker is and collapsed. I couldn't take it I loved Annabeth and she did that to me, even her beautiful grey eyes weren't the same they were darker almost evil looking.

I broke into hysterics again and barely heard someone come up and hug me.

**Thalia's POV (yes another change but it's necessary)**

I walked into the school (**are all of my point of views starting like this)** only to see Annabeth and Nico making out in front of everyone. Annabeth should have known better what if Percy sees this. This was when I saw Percy just in time to see him run down the crying, while bursting into tears. I chased after him and found him in an empty hallway balling his eyes out.

I walked up to him and hugged him just like he had for me the night before. He looked up with tear stricken eyes.

"Why Thalia? Why did she do this to me I thought I loved her?"

"Listen Perseus. You deserve someone better than her. I would never do that to you." Crap did I just say that?

"Really Thalia do you care for me like I care for you?"

"Percy you're such a Kelp head of course I do. I have been in love with you since the day I woke up from being a tree. You were the one there for me. The only reason I joined the Huntress was because I saw how happy you were with Annabeth and I wanted you to be happy." I was worried he was going to run away from me now just like Luke had, but no he did the exact opposite. He leaned in and kissed me. It was a nice, slow, passionate kiss. It felt better than anything else in my life. But of course we had to be interrupted.

"Uhmmm!" I looked up and there was Artemis. "Lady Artemis I am so sorry, but I love Percy and I am going to resign from my position as lieutenant."

"Thalia it's okay, I understand, you are in love. I'm just happy it's Perseus here he's the only man I respect and the first I've met to be hurt by a girl. But anyways that is not why I am here. Zeus has called ya'll' to a meeting." I wondered why my father would call us in the middle of school but I wasn't going to argue. I knew Percy didn't want to have to see Annabeth and I wanted to spend more time with him.

We opened our eyes and we were in the throne room of Olympus.

"Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace I am shure you are wondering why you are here. It has come to our attention that Perseus here has lost his mortal attachment to Earth and we want to make him a god." That made sense but not for why I was here.

"Now Thalia, my daughter I'm shure you realize why Percy is here but you are wondering why you are here. Are you not? We have sensed two powerful forces and we can't risk them taking over Olympus. We need a new powerful god and we knew that Perseus wouldn't join unless you were with him. So here we are now offering you Thalia Grace to become a goddess and Percy's eternal wife. You both will become Olympians, you are both too powerful to risk, and so will you take our offering." Wow being Percy's eternal wife, it was a dream come true, but a little fast I mean we've only kissed once but I knew I would love him forever.

"I will take your offering." both I and Percy said at the same time. A flash of gold light came at us and I instantly felt a thousand times more powerful. I almost collapsed onto Percy but managed to stay standing. My father spoke again. **(Zeus has been the one talking the whole time if you haven't figured that out)**

"Welcome Lord Perseus, the 13th Olympian of Tides, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and as requested by Aphrodite male beauty and Lady Thalia the 14th Olympian of lightning, the spear, minor revenge and loyalty. Both of you will take over Dionysus spot as the leader of camp. Your wedding is being planned for two months from now by Aphrodite **(who else?)" **I felt happy; I got to spend the rest of eternity with Percy and was now an all-powerful goddess. And to top that off got to make Camp a better place. Nothing could go wrong.

**You expected something to go wrong and for me to put a cliff hanger. But I'm not that mean. You have no clue though how hard it was for me to resist the urge, and I did unlike Annabeth. Now before you give me some really mean reviews I am a huge fan of Percabeth but I'm also a huge fan of Perila. The main reason I did it was that you never see Annabeth and Nico getting together. Who do you think that was in Annabeth's dream I'm going to tell you how Nico got golden eyes in the next chapter if you haven't already figured it out. Also if you guys have any good music for e to listen to please tell me and please review a lot.**

**~Books-Music4life**

**Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed**

'**Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart**

**I tore it apart**

**I 3 Liam **


	8. Returning Home: The Truth Comes Out

**Yeah I actually got a new chapter done. I never quite writing. Just this chapter alone took me all week of writing when I could in school. But here it is, and thanks a lot to my awesome Beta Percy's Favorite Sister.**

**Song I'm listening To: Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on The Normal Life of a Half-blood:<em>

_"Welcome Lord Perseus, the 13th Olympian of Tides, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and as requested by Aphrodite male beauty and Lady Thalia the 14th Olympian of lightning, the spear, minor revenge and loyalty. Both of you will take over Dionysus spot as the leader of camp as soon as your semester at school has finished. Your wedding is being planned for the winter from now by Aphrodite (who else?)" I felt happy; I got to spend the rest of eternity with Percy and was now an all-powerful goddess. And to top that off got to make Camp a better place. Nothing could go wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Returning Home: The Truth Comes Out<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I know everyone probably thinks I hate Annabeth but I don't. I just realized I didn't love her the way I thought I did. When I saw her making out with Nico it wasn't because she was cheating on me it was because she didn't have the decency to break up with me first or explain herself. Then when Thalia came chasing after me I realized that she had always cared for me, I was there when she woke up from being a tree, she realized it was too late for Luke and there was nothing for us to do. Thalia was smart, attractive, and now I realized it kind of hurt when she left for the Hunters.

Now I am alone in a room with Zeus and Aphrodite (please someone save me) I was prepared to be yelled at for kissing Thalia, or hurting Annabeth but I wasn't.

"Perseus, I do not hate you for kissing my daughter, I understand you are in love, I am thankful that it is with you, you are loyal and I know you won't break her heart. Thank you Perseus for helping her." Whoa that was nice, what has gotten into Zeus? And then Aphrodite spoke something just as kind and caring.

"Oh and Perseus, I know that in the mortal world you think getting married after dating for an hour is quite quick. Way to quick actually, but you must realize we need you two to be married before the war. Both of you shall be stronger when you are connected. We hope that with two new, extremely powerful Olympians this will be an easy war. You don't need to worry about the speed of your relationship, I thought I saw this in yours and Annabeth's relationship but now I see how much stronger this is. You and Thalia are soul mates; your guys' love is eternal even if you aren't. If you both had chosen to be reborn when you died, even your reincarnations would be in love. That is how strong your love is that even I can't screw it up.

So we had to go back to Goode for four months, yippee. It's not like I won't have to see the girl I used to love and my cousin who used to be closer to me than a brother making out every day. I may be an Olympian god now but I'm pretty sure Hades and Athena would try to kill me if I blew up their used to be favorite children. Now that I think about it Annabeth and Nico are just a bunch of used-to-be's. They can't be the people they used to be, I'm not mad at Annabeth. As soon as I saw her eyes I knew she wasn't in control anymore. Just like Luke wasn't. In fact I'm thankful for what she did. If she hadn't gone and made out with Nico in the hallway I would never have realized my love for Thalia.

Now you probably are thinking Thalia and I are sitting in our car on our way back to Goode. Well your half right, Thalia and I are in my midnight blue Bugatti Veyron, that my dad got me when I agreed to go back to school, but we aren't headed to Goode. You see when Zeus told us we had to finish the semester at Goode before going back to camp so it didn't look to suspicious, they weren't totally unfair. Zeus told us we would have to stay out of the mortal world for a week so that we don't do something and start to glow or something. That is why right now Thals and I are in my car on the way to my mom's and Paul's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>~When they got to the apartment~<strong>

* * *

><p>Thalia and I are walking up the steps hand-in-hand trying our best to figure out what we were going to tell my mom and Paul. They didn't even know that Annabeth and I broke up, much less that Thalia and I are engaged and two of the now 14 Olympians. I wasn't freaking out like I was when I told Mom that Annabeth and I had started dating. I knew that Mom loved Thalia like a daughter and in a few months I guess she technically will be. Like I said earlier Thals and I were walking up the steps to Mom and Paul's apartment, I knocked on the door and my mother answered it.<p>

"Percy! Thalia? Where is Annabeth? Why aren't you at school? Does Paul know you left?" Mom started questioning curious before she even noticed Thalia and I were holding hands until she looked down.

"Perseus Dylan Jackson (It never says his middle name so I came up with one and Dylan means ocean) what are you doing holding with your cousin much less one that has sworn off men for eternity? How could you do this to Annabeth? She loved you and you went off and are cheating on her with her best friend. I thought your fatal flaw was loyalty? Percy you may not notice this but cheating on someone is not remaining loyal. Once again Perseus, how could you?" wow, I knew mother loved Annabeth, but I really didn't expect her to react like this without letting us explain first.

"Mother. If you would kindly let us in Thalia and I would gladly explain everything that has happened in the past couple of hours since we left for school this morning." With that my mother oh so kindly (note the sarcasm) let us in and sat Thalia and I at the dining room table with blue chocolate chip cookies and coffee.

"Now Percy, I feel I should warn you, being the mother I am I would never kill you, the thought kills me, but you better have a damn good reason because I'm pretty sure even Zeus and Poseidon working together wouldn't be able to stop Athena from killing you for breaking her favorite daughters heart." I could sense the heart breaking in my mother's small body just at the thought. Hopefully after I finish explaining, she will understand.

"Okay Mother, but I can guarantee you that Athena will not kill me, how about I start with when I walked into school this morning?" and with this I started. "When I walked in I saw Nico making out with some blond, and I was happy for him finding someone, but then the girl turned around and it was Annabeth" I saw the shock on my mom's face but I wasn't going to stop until she knew the complete truth.

"I ran down the hall crying, when Thals came to comfort me. She couldn't take it anymore and admitted her undying **(get it she's a god and can't die) **love for me * _queue godly slap from Thalia_* I kissed her returning the love, when Artemis showed up to take us to Olympus. The…" "Wait are you saying that Artemis didn't kill you for kissing her lieutenant?"

"No Artemis did not kill me apparently I am the one man she respects, but I'm not sure she's not exactly happy with losing her top hunter. Now may I continue the telling of my day with no further interruptions?" I said trying to seem annoyed, but happy that she seemed to care about Thalia's well-being. "Sorry Honey continue." She said motioning forward.

"Okay so like I was saying we were on Olympus where Zeus offered Thalia to be my eternal wife and for us to become the thirteenth and fourteenth Olympians. At the end of the semester Thalia and I shall be returning to camp to take Dionysus's place. Until, then we are just Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace, a happy, human, senior couple. We shall be returning to school on Monday. Until then is it alright for Thals and I to hide out here? Any questions?" Wow it seemed my day has been shorter than I thought.

"Of course it is okay you are my children. Oh and I do have one question." Oh wow, I expected there to be a lot more than that, but I guess over the past few years Mom has gotten used to these type of things. "What are you two gods of?" of course she would wonder that, I would ask that question myself. Mom has always been a smart woman.

"Well Thalia is the goddess of lightning, the spear, minor revenge, and loyalty and I am god of tides, heroes, swordsmanship, and as requested by Aphrodite, male beauty. Please treat us the same, we may be gods now but we are still very much teenagers on the inside plus you are my mother and I assume the same goes for Thalia. Apparently the gods want us treated the same as well considering the fact that they are forcing us into a semester of school unless something major happens. If only Annabeth and Nico didn't have to go to the same school as us." Now I was just rambling like I always do when I start thinking too much about the future and not about the present. "Of you will excuse me mother but I'm going to go experiment with my powers to get my mind off of today's events."

I walked back down the stairs and into the forest behind the apartment complex. Nothing much happened, I discovered my new powers but none were unexpected. That was except one.

I'm not sure how I discovered it but I did. Apparently being the god of heroes I can sense any demigod within a three mile radius. (Yeah I'm not quite sure how I know that its three miles but I do know that it is random) Then when I noticed this demigod I can draw from his powers and intensify them. For instance if my friend, Jason, walked by I would be able to take his lightning powers and intensify them to almost Zeus' level.

After this I began to get bored when no other demigods walked by so I went back up to my mom's apartment. My mother and Thalia were sitting on the on the couch watching Finding Nemo, my favorite movie, much less my favorite scene. (You know that seen when Dory is searching for the goggles and she starts singing. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming.)

"You guys are watching my favorite move and you didn't think of telling me?" I said trying to seem annoyed and my mother noticed within seconds.

"Stop pretending, we both can see though your pouty face, and you may be a god now but I'm still your mother so go and set the table. Paul will be home in an hour and he's going to need a nice meal to take it all in with." You would expect me to get mad with being ordered around, but I enjoyed it, it lifts some of the weight off of my shoulders, and just because I'm a god doesn't mean I want to be treated differently.

* * *

><p><strong>~After Dinner~<strong>

* * *

><p>Paul had taken the news well, much better than Mom. Of course that may have to be because he didn't see Thalia and I holding hands under the table. We started from the beginning as soon as we started eating, better early than late. He was shocked when we got to the point of Annabeth and Nico making out, not as shocked as mom, but he's probably saw it coming with them cuddling all day.<p>

If the first day of godhood was this easy then this may not be that hard of a life style. This week is going to go by quickly and I could only hope it never ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeap! Longest chapter yet; 2,176 words. I am proud of myself also if anyone is on Pottermore friend me my username is SeekerSkull17742. Also can someone please tell me why we arn't aloud to indent our paragraphs. If fanfiction wants proper grammer then it needs indentions.<strong>

**Song I'm listening to: 21 Guns by Green Day (A Thalia Grace approved song or ATGA)**

**~ Books_Music4life**

**P.S. I think my story needs a new name considering it dosn't really work with the story now PM me or Review if you have an idea.**


	9. Powers Shall Be Revealed

**Yeah I know it's been over a month but I did it. I promised my friend Sarah that I would post a chapter the last day of school. That may have been yesterday but I still got it up before the end of her week. Also if Percy's Favorite Sister is reading this thank you for still being my beta reader. Also I recently got a Tumblr and I will love it if I get at least one follower because right now I feel like I'm talking to myself, my name is Books-Music4Life.**

It has been a week since I discovered my special powers. A few more half-bloods have walked by while I've been fighting, and I'm pretty sure that at one point even Annabeth walked by. I haven't personally discovered any more powers, but Thalia sure did when we were fighting yesterday.

~Yesterday~

"Thals I'm bored. We've been sitting in this house for a week doing a bunch of school work that Grover keeps bringing us because he thinks that were both sick with the flu. Why can't we go outside and fight or something?" I whined. I may be an all and mighty god now, but I still had my ADHD, and I can't handle another second in this apartment without likely blowing something up on purpose just to make things interesting.

"Perseus Jackson you know very well that we aren't supposed to go out in the mortal world. It's only one more day and then will be free to go back to school." Thalia said while trying to look interested in reading The Tale of Two Cities for English but I know Thalia well enough that she will never be interested in a book; even if it was about Greeks or storms.

"Thalia I know very well that you're not interested in some book about the British and the French. How come you won't come out and fight with me. The forest isn't the mortal world and you don't even know how to use any of your powers." I changed her mind into joining me.

"You know what, Kelp Head? I will come and fight you, but you better be prepared to lose because this fight will be harder to win then Kronos and Gaea combined." I had won against both of them, but I wasn't sure if I should be worried about her threat or not. For all I know, Thalia could have a power equal to or stronger than my own, while my power needs a half-blood to walk by hers could easily just be done at random not requiring anything special. (Wow I'm getting off track, stupid ADHD)

We walked down stairs towards the forest talking about when we go back to school. We both know that we can't walk back in like we are normal. We have to go back in like we own the school, we are the "It" couple and were not going to let it look like Annabeth broke my heart and stomped all over it. But for now we have to concentrate on our little fight.

As soon as the forest opened up I started thinking strategy. If I attack first then there is always the chance the second I take a step Thalia will know every single step running through my mind. But if I don't make the first move then Thalia can make the first move the last. That's it; I let Thals make the first move but stay protected for anything she sends at me. This is going to get risky and my ADHD isn't going to make it easy.

I saw Thals walk in the other side of the forest, I prepared, seeming laid back, and waited for her to see me.

"Hola, Pinecone Face! Prepared to lose? Or are you going to go back to Artemis that a man beat you?"

"Oh shut up, Kelp Head! We both know that I'm, going to be the one winning and you will be the one running back to the sea. Now how about we begin?" And without saying one more word, Thals jumped at my shoulder and hit her shield against my knee so hard that anyone that isn't already a god would be laying on the ground unable to move their leg. For me, I just lost feeling. (Which wasn't very helpful either)

~About an hour later~

This fight has been going on for an hour now and I'm pretty sure I'm close to winning. I was seconds from having my sword at Thalia's throat, when I heard a strange voice.

"Perseus 'Kelp Head' Jackson, you shall dare not put that sword on my throat. I am the person who will win and I am the good side. Your loyalty resides in me. Now do as I say and surrender."

And with that things got even weirder. I found myself falling to my knees, dropping Riptide, and unable to do anything about it. I had involuntarily surrendered to Thalia. If changing loyalty is her extra power then her enemy is screwed. No way can the other Olympians find out, we may be immortal but I know that if they manage to work together, (that's a funny thought) they will be sure to find a way to kill Thals and me to be sure no gods betray them and end the age of their power.

I looked up at Thalia with pleading eyes, surrendering to someone you love feels like they are betraying you, and we all know I can't take another betrayal. Thalia understood and quickly pulled me back to my feet.

"I'm so sorry Percy I didn't know that I could actually make you surrender much less that it feels like I'm betraying you. We are a team; together our powers are strong enough to defeat our relatives. I'll never use it against you again, you understand?"

"It's okay Thals, I know you don't want that, and your right it feels horrible, but it's okay. Now let's go back to the apartment, we have school tomorrow.

~Next Day~

I got up and brushed my teeth. Being a god was a lot easier; my hair always looked perfect even without trying. By the time I got downstairs Thalia and my mom were already there eating blue blueberry muffins with blue milk.

"Good morning, sweetie. Have some muffins and then you and Thalia should be heading back to school." Mother said tiredly.

After we were both finished finished eating, we headed out to my awesome blue Bugatti Veyron. I'm pretty sure neither of us really wanted to think about what going back to school could mean, so I decided it was best to blast my iPod. I was also pretty sure that wouldn't help us if the perfect song hadn't come on: Made For You by One Republic. If you ask me, that song fits mine and Thalia's relationship perfectly. Even if we were dating, we were always there for each other.

All to soon we pulled up to the school, once again with every eye on us. I stepped out and walked around to let Thalia out. We were back at school and this was going to be worse than Hades himself.

**Please review and tell me ways to make the story better (I may be a humongous fan of Percabeth but I'm not changing it again.). Also tell me what you think of the Mark of Athena cover. Why are Jason and Percy fighting? How is Annabeth going to keep the two camps from fighting? Who are the seven half-bloods? What is Annabeth keeping secret?**


End file.
